The invention pertains to ambient condition detectors. More particularly, the invention pertains to such detectors which facilitate user flexibility in defining over-all function characteristics.
Smoke detectors have become commonly used in residential applications. Many residences incorporate a plurality of such detectors either operating in a stand-alone fashion or interconnected in some way.
Known detectors are manufactured in large quantities using automated manufacturing equipment, and, as a result, have become very cost effective in inexpensive consumer products. Automated manufacturing processes provide maximum economic benefit where large numbers of identical products can be manufactured. While beneficial from a cost perspective, large volume manufacturing produces products having a common set of functional parameters with little or no opportunity to vary those parameters subsequent to production.
There are times where it might be desirable to be able to vary the parameters of a detector. For example, while fire detectors very often incorporate smoke sensors, it might be desirable to also incorporate a temperature or a humidity sensor in some installations but not all. Additionally, it might be desirable to be able to provide a voice messaging output function for some installations but not others.
There are thus continues to be a need to be able to manufacture detectors which exhibit a greater degree of functional variability than heretofore has been available in volume. Preferably, such flexibility could be provided without significantly increasing manufacturing costs or detector complexity.
A detector system includes a common mechanical/electrical, section and a plurality of electrical interchangeable modules. The modules have a common physical form factor and a common electrical interface. Different modules provide different functions implemented at least in part by respective circuitry carried therein.
The common section can be combined with a user selected set of modules prior to installation. The user can alter the module mix after installation.
In one embodiment, a single station smoke detector has the ability to receive various plug-in modules at the consumer""s discretion. In one aspect, a smoke alarm has the flexibility of add-on functions such as RF (radio-frequency), remote testing and monitoring, voice alarm, I-chip for internet protocol and a modem. These functions can be selectively provided using a plurality of plug-in modules having a standardized interface and form factor. This invention provides the consumer with a myriad of different functional choices. In one embodiment, a microprocessor uses each plug-in module""s function and performance to provide a customized, user alterable, detector.
The detector can incorporate fire/smoke sensors, gas, chemical, humidity, temperature sensors and other sensors. These can be permanently installed or addable using modules. Other types of interfaces or outputs can be provided using modules.